


Strong

by grayscale



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6092287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayscale/pseuds/grayscale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Chinen knows that no matter how weak he feels inside, his love will always be strong. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strong

**Author's Note:**

> Extremely short drabble for shiritori @ [writetomyheart](http://writetomyheart.livejournal.com)!

"It isn't fair," sobs Ryosuke, curled up in a ball in the corner of the dressing room, "It's not fair, it isn't fair." 

Chinen sits beside him, stroking his hair and handing him tissues at intervals. "It's not fair," he agrees, watching Ryosuke dab at his eyes as gently as possible despite the fact that there's no hope for his makeup, considering the mascara tracks running down his cheeks. But it's okay; Ryosuke is beautiful no matter what, and Chinen will never, ever think otherwise. 

"Why?" Ryosuke pleads, but Chinen just shakes his head, slipping a hand down to rub gently against Ryosuke's back. 

"No matter why. You can make it through," he says with definitiveness that he doesn't feel, but when a moment later, Ryosuke looks up at him and smiles a little through his tears, Chinen knows that no matter how weak he feels inside, his love will always be strong.


End file.
